One Thing Changes Everything
by Peetalover4ever
Summary: What if Peeta built up enough courage to go up to talk to Katniss before the hunger games started?   Note: Katniss never met Gale
1. Chapter 1

One Thing Changes Everything

Chapter 1

_Note: Please please please review! let me know if i should keep writing!_

It's been nine years since I've first laid eyes on Katniss Everdeen. Back then I didn't know what love was. Back then I was too shy to go up and talk to her. Now that

I'm older and understand love, and I know that I am in love with Katniss. I fantasize of marrying and having a family with her. I imagine what she would look like

walking down the isle at our wedding. How gorgeous she would look in a white brides dress. Her hair pulled back in her signature braid and her eyes shining so

magnificently. I tell myself that my fantasy will never be granted if I don't build up the courage to go talk to her. But today all that will change. Today is the day Katniss

Everdeen will become apart of my life. How am I going to do this? I have absolutely no idea. In my head I talk to her all the time, but to actually talk to her, I'm not

sure if anything will come out of my mouth.

I'm sitting at a table in the school cafeteria with my best friend, Delly Cartwright, next to me. I have no appetite to eat the food that rests on the table in front of me.

I turn in my seat to where Katniss usually sits by herself reading her book. Delly notices me staring at Katniss and elbows me in the side.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Don't stare at her you idiot! You just look like a complete stalker when you do!" Of course Delly knows how I feel about Katniss. I eventually had to tell her when she

kept noticing me stealing glances at her. She thinks it's ridiculous that I've been in love with her for so many years and have never even talked to her.

"That's the only thing I'm good at! It's not like I can go to her table to keep staring at her!"

"Or, you can act like any other sensible boy and go talk to her! Do anything but stare. It's just creepy."

"Yeah, well it's not as easy as it looks. I wouldn't know what to say or do."

"Talk to her like you talk to me. She's not so much different than I am. We're both girls."

"Trust me. There's a huge difference. I'm in love with her, and you are, well…you," I say, not sure how to put it.

"Fine. If your not going to talk to her then I will." Delly gets up from the table and starts walking to where Katniss is sitting, but I quickly grab her wrist.

"I'll go! I'll go! Just not now. She looks busy."

"She's busy? She's reading a book! Go talk to her!"

"I'll talk to her later today. I first have to think of what to say to her."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Delly grabs the rest of her lunch and books and heads down to class, leaving me to stare at Katniss once again.

After school as I walk out of the school building, I see Katniss. Two older boys stand on either side of her smirking. Katniss looks frightened and on the edge of crying.

Panic washes over me and I start walking towards her. I've never seen her with that expression on her face and it makes me think something is wrong. I don't think

of what to say to her, all I know is that she needs help. One of the boys suddenly hits Katniss in the face and she falls to the ground. I start to run towards her

knowing that I need to protect her, but once I approach she has already scrambled away.

"Hey!" I say before the boys can run away. "What the hell do you think you're doing hitting a girl?"

"She got in our way so we hit her," one of the boys responds.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit a girl! Leave her alone."

"What's it to you Mellark?"

"I know better then to hit a girl!"

"Well, you should try it sometime. It's really entertaining."

"Go to hell," I say and turn around to leave. Katniss is in front of me staring wide-eyed at me, but seconds after I turn around and sees me, she runs away.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter is a little longer then the previous. I promise as the story progresses the chapters will get longer and better! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and told me their opinions! This is my first fanfiction that I've shared with people and it makes me want to write more hearing that you guys love it! Keep reviewing and telling me your opinions! Enjoy this chapter!_**

**_FOREWARNING: It might take me a while to upload the next chapter. I have so much school work that needs to get done, but every time i get a chance i will update! But please don't leave me! I love everyone who reads my stories :)_**

****Chapter 2

The next day at lunch I finally decide to confront Katniss about yesterday. I walk over to her usual table and stare at her, all words lost. When she finally notices my presents, she looks up from her book and gives me a questioning look.

"Hi. C-can I sit here?" She nods her head and I take the seat across from her. She goes back to reading her book as I start to stare at her once again. She has a black eye from the punch yesterday that is prominent on her face. It leaves me with guilt knowing that I couldn't get to her before the punch to defend her. I suddenly realize that I'm still staring at her and look towards my usual table at lunch for a distraction. Delly sits there with her friend talking and eating. She turns her head in my direction and gives me a reassuring smile. My cheeks turn red and I quickly look away from her. I clear my throat and Katniss looks up from her book to give me another questioning look. "Look," I begin. "About yesterday-"

Katniss quickly cuts me off and says, "I've been meaning to thank you. I don't know anyone who would stand up for me." I stare at her in shock as I realize that _Katniss Everdeen_ is actually talking to me.

"You don't need to thank me. They were stupid for hurting you."

"I'm not just thanking you for yesterday though. I'm also thanking you for when you took that beating for me so many years ago. And for giving me the burnt bread. Why did you do it?"

"Because no one should have to suffer like you do. And if those guys ever hurt you again, let me know so I can beat them up," I say with a smile. She smiles back at me and we become silent again until the bell rings. I get to my feet and look at Katniss. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." I turn around to leave, but there is something else I want to say to Katniss before I leave. I turn around to face her and stare into her eyes. "By the way, I would take a beating for you any day." Satisfied, I turn around and walk to class with a smile on my face.

Later after school, as I walk outside I notice Katniss walking by herself and quicken my pace to catch up to her. "Hey, can I walk you home?"

"Um, I'm actually not heading home right now," she says with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Well, where are going then?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I nod my head in confusion. "I'm going into the woods to hunt. My family can't afford food so I go hunting for it."

There are many things I know about Katniss, but this is not one of them. I knew her family couldn't afford food, but I never considered how they were surviving without it. I'm suddenly terrified by the thought of Katniss in the woods outside the district hunting animals. If I couldn't protect her from the punch the other day, then I can make it up by going with her to the woods.

"Mind if I join you?" She looks at me like I'm crazy, but she nods anyways. We walk in silence for the rest of the way to the fence surrounding district 12. When we finally reach it, we step under it and into the woods. I've never been outside district 12 before, but I love the feel of it. I feel like I'm free. Like I can breath for the first time in my life. The woods are so full of life. Birds fly freely above our heads humming to an unfamiliar tune. The trees sway in the wind, letting its colored leaves fall to the ground below my feet. The sun shines through the tress leaving a ray of light and illumination the forest to life. I turn to find Katniss smiling at me. I smile back at her and continue to take in my surroundings.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I've never seen anything so full of life. It's magnificent."

"Well, I'm going to go a little bit further into the woods to hunt, so if you want to stay then wait here." I nod as she turns and walks away.

It feels like only minutes before she returns with a hunting bag full of dead animals. She sees me staring at the bag and turns to leave again.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to skin the animals, but you look uncomfortable so I'll go somewhere else to skin them."

"I'm not uncomfortable. Stay."

"Okay." She walks over to me and sits down on the ground next to me. She pulls the first animal out and starts skinning it. I watch her with interest. The way she concentrates on skinning the animals amazes me. Her hands so steady and careful as she works. Her usual blank expression is replaced with intensity. I don't realize that my mouth is slightly open as I watch her until she looks up at me. I quickly close my mouth and turn my head the other way to hide the redness in my cheeks. When she goes back to skinning I turn my head towards her again.

"You must be a good hunter if you caught so many animals in such a short amount of time. Maybe one day you can teach me how to hunt and skin animals."

"You want to learn to hunt?" Katniss asks puzzled.

"Yeah, it looks fun." I reply with a small shrug and smile.

"Fine. Meet me here on Sunday and we can hunt together."

"Sounds like a plan." We are silent until she finishes skinning all the animals and she gets up from the ground.

"It's getting late. I should start heading back home."

"I can walk you home." I say and get up from the ground. She nods her head and we head out of the woods and into the Seam. When we reach her house we stop and I turn to look at her. I'm about to say goodnight when she kisses me on the cheek. Her lips against mine send an electric current through my body, leaving me wanting more.

"Thank you for staying with me tonight. It feels good having a friend to spend time with." And with that she walks away from me and into her house, leaving me paralyzed and speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**__I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's still not so long, but i promise the next chapter will be! This chapter is important to help the story move along. Thanks to everyone who have my story on their alerts and to the people who comment! I love when you guys tell me what you think! It makes me want to write and update more often, so keep reviewing! :)**

**Also, once again, I'm not sure how long it will take me to update, but i will ASAP! i promise!**

**and now introducing...**

Chapter 3

Ever since that day we went to the woods together, Katniss and I have become friends. Everyday during lunch I sit with her at her usual table, then after school walk her to the woods. Katniss finally taught me how to hunt so when I kill something, I always give it to Katniss, claiming she needs it more than I do. I never find myself at a loss of words when around her, and she seems more confident with telling me personal things about her.

I've become I big fan of the woods, and I love going there with Katniss. One Sunday when we went to the woods, I asked her to come on a picnic with me someday, and today is that day. But today was also the reaping, therefore I told Katniss that afterwards, we would go to the woods to celebrate together. The morning dragged on, and the reaping felt like it took longer then usual, but it was finally over, and thankfully neither of us got picked. After the reaping, I go home to change, sneak a cheese bun from the bakery into a basket, and head over to Katniss' house. When I approach her house, I knock on the door and wait for her to open it. As I wait, I look around the Seam. People glance over at me and give me disapproving looks just because I don't live in the Seam and have the usual gray eyes, dark hair. I look away at the staring people around me in disgust. Why do Seam people have to be so judgmental? Before I have time to get anymore mad, the door to Katniss' house opens. Her little sister stands before me staring up at me. She has blonde hair, and her eyes are a light blue, just like mine. She's thin and fragile looking, like Katniss. A brilliant smile spreads across her face as she takes me in.

"Hi!" She says cheerfully.

"Hey, is Katniss home?"

"Yeah, hold on." She turns around to scream to Katniss and turns back to smile at me. "By the way, my name is Prim, Katniss' sister."

"Hi Prim. I'm Peeta Mellark," I say smiling at her. I look behind prim's little body and notice Katniss walking towards us. She smiles when she sees me, giving me butterflies in my stomach. She's wearing a large brown jacket, trousers, and supple leather boots. This is the outfit that I've notice she wears when she goes to the woods.

"I see you've met my sister," she says, bringing me back to reality. "I'll see you later, Prim. I've left some stew from last night on the table for you. I love you." She kisses Prim's head and we start heading towards the woods. I wave goodbye to her sister and she waves back while closing the door.

"Your sister is adorable. Looks like you take good care of her."

"I'd to anything to protect her." I give her a small smile and we are quiet until we reach the fence.

"Ladies first," I tell her in an imitation of Effie Trinket. She laughs and steps under the fence and into the woods. I follow her shortly after and we start walking again.

"I hate Effie's catch phrases. 'Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds-'"

"'Be _ever _in your favor!'" I finish her sentence and we both burst out laughing. "Yeah, after a while they start getting old and boring." As we keep walking, we pass a bush and I notice some berries growing from it. "Hey, Katniss look! I think I found some berries!" We walk over to the bush and she examines them.

"Huh, they don't seem poisonous or anything. Good catch, Peeta." We start picking them until our hand are too full to carry anymore, and we head over to our usual spot and sit down. I take out the cheese bun I brought out of the basket and cut it in half. I give Katniss one half and she looks at it, then bits into it.

"This is really good. Did you make this?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You'll have to teach me how to bake bread someday." I smile at her and put some berries into my mouth.

"Try some of these berries. They're delicious." She opens her mouth and I throw one into her outstretched mouth.

"You're right, they are delicious. Lets go back to that bush before we leave so I can get some for Prim." I stare at Katniss while she puts a couple more berries into her mouth. She notices me staring at her and she turns her head to looks at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I just can't help noticing how you never smile besides for in the woods."

"I guess it's because I feel free from the Capitol out here."

"I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way." The rest of the day goes by in a blur. We throw berries into each other's mouths while mimicking more of Effie Trinket's catch phrases. We talk about Prim, and I tell her a little bit about my family as well. By the time the sun starts to set, Katniss' head is on my lap while I play with her hair. The sun starts to set and I wake her from her sleep so we can watch it go down.

"The orange of a sunset is my favorite color," I tell her.

"It's such a pretty color," Katniss replies dazed. "I love watching the sunset." We become silent, just watching the sun go down. Once the sun is not visible anymore, Katniss gets to her feet and puts out a hand to help me up. I take her hand and she pulls me to my feet.

"It's getting late and I should probably start heading back home." I nod my head and she takes the lead as we start heading out of the woods. We stop at the berry bush on the way out to collect more berries for Prim. When we are out of the woods and approaching her door, we stop walking and turn to stare at each other for a couple of minutes. I want so badly to kiss her on the lips, but that might be taking things too quickly. Instead, when Katniss says her usual thank you at the end of our hunting day, and is about to kiss my cheek, I lean in before she does and kiss her cheek. Her face flushes a bright red and I caress her cheek.

"Goodnight, Katniss. See you tomorrow." And without a response, I turn and head back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4! yay! :) so, i hope you guys like this chapter as much as i do! Next chapter is when all the action and awesomeness starts so stay tuned! Thank you to all the people who reviewed/ put this story in your alert/ favorite! You guys are awesome!**

**Btw this chapter takes place a couple years after Katniss and Peeta become friends.**

Chapter 4

Today I turn sixteen. Katniss says she has planned something special for my birthday and I'm hoping she will finally give me a real kiss. I've decided to leave the first kiss up to Katniss since I don't want to push her. I'm afraid that if I were the one to kiss her first, she would reject me, and I can't let us lose what we already have.

As I walk to school, I see Katniss running to catch up to me. When she's caught up, she throws her arms around me, and catches me by surprise. I hesitate for a second before I return the gesture and rap my arms around her. When she pulls away, she gives me a kiss on the cheek and says, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Kat," I tell her with a smile one my face. She's already made my birthday the best birthday yet just from the hug.

"I hope you're ready for the best birthday ever!"

"I'm a little scared to find out what you've planned." I tell her playfully. She giggles and links her arm with mine and we start up walking again.

"I promise it's not that bad!" When we reach school and hear the bell ring, Katniss turns to me and says, "Meet me after school, same place," then runs to her first period class. I watch her until I can no longer see her, then start heading towards my class with a smile on my face.

After school, I pack up my bag and head to our usual place we meet in the woods. When I arrive, Katniss isn't there, but there's a bow sitting on a rock near her backpack. I move over to where it lies and pick it up. I examine the bow carefully and notice that it isn't Katniss' regular bow she uses to hunt. This one is made out of dark tree wood and is around the same size as Katniss'. Before I can put the bow down on the rock and start looking for Katniss, I hear a voice from behind me.

"Do you like it?" I turn around, bow still in hand, to see Katniss with an excited look on her face.

"This is for me?" I ask with shock.

"It's part of your birthday present. My dad taught me how to make bows and arrows when he was still alive. I know it isn't amazing, but-"

"It's perfect! Thank you Kat!" I set the bow back on the rock and envelope Katniss in a bear hug. She returns the gesture, but quickly breaks away excitedly.

"Try it out! Lets go hunt!" We spend a couple hours hunting, and then sit down on the spread out blanket Katniss brought to skin the animals.

"So, you said this is part of my birthday present, is there more?" I ask Katniss.

"Well, I thought we could maybe cook the animals together. We never did that together, and I thought if we hunt together, why not cook together?"

"That sounds like fun. Should we cook it in my family's bakery?"

"Sure," she says with a small smile. We finish skinning the animals in silence, and then put them back in Katniss' game bag and head towards my family's bakery. When we reach the window of the bakery, Katniss suddenly stops and stares at the cakes on display.

"You know, every time Prim and I walk by this window, we stop just to admire the cakes. They're so beautiful and perfect. Who decorates the cakes in your family?"

"I do," I say proudly.

"Really? Wow," she says in awe and turns to gaze at me. "You're so talented. What else can you do with those hands of yours?"

"Well, I guess you'll just have to stick around to find out," I say grinning at her. "Come on, I'll show you the kitchen." I push open the front door of the bakery for her and she steps inside, looking around. I go inside after Katniss and take her hand, leading her behind the front counter and into the kitchen. We take the animals out of the game bag and get to work on cooking.

Once we are done cooking, Katniss puts half the meet into her game bag to take home, and leaves the other half for me.

"It's getting late, I should probably start heading home," Katniss says.

"Let me put my bow in my room and then I'll walk you home," I say, quickly gathering my belonging and start heading out of the kitchen. Before I can open the door to leave, Katniss catches my wrist.

"Wait. Can I come with you? I've never seen your room before."

"Sure," I respond with a small smile and lead her out of the kitchen and towards my bedroom. When we approach my room, I open the door and Katniss steps inside. I follow behind her and close the door behind me. I walk over to my desk and carefully place my new bow on top of it. I turn back to Katniss and watch her looking around my room.

"Welcome to my room. Shall I give you a tour?" I ask jokingly. Katniss giggles and nods her head. I walk over to her smiling, take her hand, and lead her to my bed. "This over here," I say pointing to my bed, "is the place where I sleep. It's a pretty comfortable bed, if I do say so myself." I then lead her over to my dark brown dresser. "This is my dresser. In there you will find all the clothes I own." Then I lead her to the last big peace of furniture in my room. "And this is my desk, where the most amazing gift ever lays." I say smiling and give her cheek a small peck. I can see the red rising in her cheeks and think that I might have taken things too far. I look down at our entwined fingers and drop her hand and watch it fall to her side. I look back up to Katniss' face and say, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick and then I'll walk you home. Make yourself comfortable; I'll be back in a second.

When I return to my room, Katniss is lying on my bed, curled up in a ball, and fast asleep. I smile at the sight of her. She would probably want me to wake her up and take her back home so she could be with Prim, but I can't make myself to wake her up. She looks too peaceful and happy asleep. I quietly walk towards my bed and sit down next to her. I take her shoes and jacket off her, and gently pull the warm covers over her still body. I then get into my pajamas and lay down underneath the covers next to Katniss.

"Thank you, Katniss," I say quietly. I know she can't hear me, but I need to say it. "Thank you for making this the best day of my life. Thank you for your friendship. Thank you for the bow. Thank you for existing and being apart of my life." I look at Katniss' face and can see a small smile creep onto her lips as she sighs. I sigh as well and close my eyes, smiling, content, and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hope you guys are excited to read chapter 5! This is where all the action starts :) _****_Don't worry, my story isn't going to be exactly like the book, but i felt like this was a good way to carry out the story._**

**_Please review! It makes me soo happy when i get reviews! I really want to hear your opinions and suggestions (if u have)._**

**_And now introducing..._**

Chapter 5

I still remember that morning I woke up to Katniss gazing at me. It was the day after my birthday and she had fallen asleep on my bed the night before. I had just woken up from a dreamless sleep to the bright sunny morning. The light was streaming out from the curtains, hitting her face and making her features more prominent then ever. Her head laid on the pillow next to mine and we laid there gazing at each other for a couple of minutes, both wearing a huge smile on our faces. I wanted so badly at that moment to lean in and kiss her, but that would have probably been taking things too far. Instead I lifted my hand and put it gently on her flushing cheek. I expected her to pull away, but she didn't, instead she closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes again she looked at me sadly and said, "I should get back home. Prim is probably wondering where I am." She got out of the bed, put her shoes and jacket on, and walked to the door, stopping before opening it. She turned back to face me and said, "By the way, your welcome." She quickly turned around and walked out of the room, leaving me lying on the bed. At first I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but as I thought more about it, I felt my cheeks start to burn from embarrassment. Was she awake when I said those things the night before? I'll probably never know.

It's been three years since Katniss and I became friends. My love for her has only grown in those past three years. There is not one day when I see her and want to confess my love for her, but I'm too afraid to know her response. What if she doesn't feel the same way towards me? I know that hearing that would just break my heart and I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I spend endless amounts of time with her, hoping that one day she will feel the way I feel.

Today is just another day of hoping, but for many different reasons. Hoping that Katniss will finally come to love me, hoping to be able to come home at night, safe and sound, and hoping she or I don't get reaped.

Every year I pray that Katniss' name doesn't get picked. So many slips of papers in the glass ball have the name Katniss Everdeen on them. Now that she is sixteen, her name will be in the reaping twenty times. It scares me to think that she might get picked with all those times her name is put in. But this year shouldn't be any different, right? I try telling this to myself to calm me down, but deep inside I know that the odds will never be in her favor.

I lay in bed, hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling as I dread the day that lies before me. I sigh and get out of bed, finally decide that it's time to get this day over with. I quickly get dressed, grab my bow off of my dresser, steal I loaf of bread from the bakery, and head out to meet Katniss in the woods.

When I approach the place where Katniss and I usually meet, she isn't there. As I wait for her, I decide to pass the time by picking some berries from the bush we found a couple years back. Only when I have a handful of berries do I hear movement behind me. I turn around to see Katniss smiling as she walks over to me.

"Hey Kat," I say, a smile creeping onto my lips. "Look what I brought." I hold up the loaf of bread and she takes it from my hands to examine it.

"It's still warm," she says. "Your parents let you take it?"

"No, I stole it from the bakery before they woke up."

"Of course you did," she says rolling her eyes. "Prim left us some cheese."

"Thank you Prim," I say brightly. I then fall into a mimic of Effie Trinket's capitol accent and say, "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds," I take one of the berries I'm holding in my hand and toss it into the air towards Katniss.

She catches it in her mouth and after swallowing it, finished my sentence with "be _ever _in your favor!"

The rest of the morning we spend sitting down talking and eating bread with cheese on top. When we finally finish the loaf of bread, we head back into the Seam. I drop Katniss off at her house and head back home to get dressed for the reaping.

At one o'clock, when I'm dressed and ready, I head out with my family to the square. My two brothers and I enter the roped off section for the boys of ages 12-18. I turn my head towards the roped off section for the girls and catch sight of Katniss. Her eyes are trained on Prim, worry in her face. Of course she's worried. It's Prim's first reaping.

Katniss takes her eyes off Prim, looks in my direction, and notices me staring at her. She gives me a small smile then focuses her attention to podium where the mayor has started to speak.

I don't notice anything going on around me until I hear Effie Trinket saying, "Ladies First!" I quickly turn my attention from Katniss to Effie as she crosses the stage to the girl's glass ball. She digs her hand into the many slips of paper and pulls one out. In her weird capitol accent she reads out, "Primrose Everdeen!"

Everything from that moment on is a blur.

"Prim!" I hear Katniss yell.

Prim starts to walk towards the podium, but Katniss is quick to pull her behind her back and stand before the stage.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

For a second I am paralyzed. The thought of Katniss going into the hunger games scares me. I want to be by her side at all times to protect her from the danger around us. But I know that Katniss would do anything to protect Prim, even if that meant going into the hunger games. It's too late to stop her from volunteering.

Prim starts clinging on to Katniss as she tries to approach the stage, but as hard as she tries, Prim will not let go of her. My legs finally start move again, and I take action. If I can't protect her, then I can at least help her.

I run towards them and take hold of Prim. She tries to resist, but I'm too strong and she finally lets go of Katniss.

"Up you go Kat," I say and lift Prim up to carry her to their mother, who takes hold of Prim and embraces her tightly in her arms.

"Thank you," she says in a strained voice. I nod my head and walk back to the roped off section where I stand and watch Katniss slowly slip away from me.

I can't do anything to stop her from ascending the stairs to stand next to Effie Trinket on the podium. I stare in disbelief as Effie starts to talk to Katniss.

"Well, bravo! That's the spirit of the Games! What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," she says. Her voice is calm and steady, but I know her too well to know that even though she doesn't show it, there is fear behind her steady voice. She will never show her fear, not to the world, and definitely not to Prim, who is watching her sister with silent tears rolling down her face.

"Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Effie Trinket shrills.

To the credit of the people of District 12, not one person claps. Probably because they have encountered Katniss or Prim throughout their lives, and have sympathy for them. They do not, like me, agree to any of this. But what else can they do? It's too late.

But then something unexpectedly happens. A first one, then another, then almost every person in the crowd touches the three middle fingers to their lips and holds it out to Katniss. It is an old and rarely used gesture in our district. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.

My attention is suddenly pulled away from Katniss, who is now trying desperately not to cry in front of everyone, to Effie who is trying to keep the reaping moving along by saying, "What an exciting day! But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" She crosses over to the other glass ball filled with boy's names and puts her hand deep inside.

As she moves her hand around in the glass ball, I start to become irritated. Why is this happening to me? Why is this happening to _her?_ I promised myself from the day I fell in love with Katniss that I would always protect her. Now what?

Effie finally pulls out a slip of paper, flattens it out and read, "Peeta Mellark!"

That's what. The odds are not in my favor today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me longer than usual to upload. I try my hardest to work on the chapters a little bit every day, but its hard with school.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! I know it's similar to the book, but I promise it will be different! let me know what you guys think! And by the way I'm always open for suggestions!**

**Thank you to everyone who keep reviewing the chapters! It makes me so happy when I get reviews! Keep it up! 3**

**And now introducing...**

Chapter 6

When the reaping ends, I start to walk towards Katniss, wanting to hold her tightly against me and tell her that everything will be okay, but am stopped by a group of people surrounding us. A crowd of Peacekeepers marches us into the front doors of the Justice Building and conducts us to separate rooms where I sit alone waiting to say my goodbyes.

The first people to come in are my brothers and parents. There isn't much to say to each other, but each of them gives me a quick hug, and then we sit in silence until a peacekeeper comes to take them away. Before my father leaves the room he turns to me to speak in a hushed tone.

"Peeta, when you're out there in the arena, just remember who you truly are." I raise my head from resting on my hands to stare up at my father; to try and understand his words. But before I can ask what he means, the peacekeeper pulls him out of the room, and out of my life probably forever.

The next people to come and say goodbye to me are a surprise. Prim rushes into the room with her mother close behind her. She runs into my arms and I hug her close to me. I feel tears start to sting behind my eyes, but I don't let them fall; won't let Prim see how frightened I am.

"Take care of her Peeta," Prim says crying, her head against my chest.

"I promise I will," I tell her, letting a tear roll down my face, but I'm quick to wipe it away. Mrs. Everdeen comes to sit next to me on the soft coach and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for being such a good friend to Katniss. She needed someone like you in her life." I can see Mrs. Everdeen has tears springing to her eyes, but she doesn't let them fall. She has a worried look on her face, and I instantly know that, even though she has not showed in the past, she truly does care about Katniss and doesn't want to lose her.

"I'm going to try my hardest to get her home," I say, looking her sternly in the eyes.

"But that means-" Prim says pulling away to look at my face in shock, but I cut her off.

"I know what that means, Prim. But Katniss' life is more important than mine and you need her in yours." Before either of them can respond, the peacekeepers are back to take them away.

Prim starts to cry and before she is pulled out of the room she yells to me, "Your life is important to Katniss, Peeta. I can see it in her eyes how much she loves you." And with that she is gone.

_She loves me?_ My heart starts to race at the thought of Katniss loving me. But what kind of love? In love, or family kind of love? I wish I could have the courage to ask her how she really feels about me, but I'll just have to find a different way.

The ride from the Justice Building to the train station is short. I've been right not to burst out in tears because the train station is full of reporters and cameras trained on my face. But even so, I know everyone can see the sadness in my eyes and I don't attempt to cover it up.

After a few minutes of cameras recording us, we are loaded onto the train. The doors close and we are off. I sit on the coach and stare out the back window and watch as District twelve slowly fades away.

I'm not aware of Katniss' presents until she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Peeta…" I turn away from the window to face her and can see the fear in her eyes. I quickly rap my arms around her and cover my face in her soft hair to hide the tears that now flow silently down my face. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes, both holding on to each other as if we are all each other has. When she pulls away I can see tears rolling down her face that I wipe away with my thumb.

"Peeta, I'm scared."

"I know, me too," I reply, fear clearly noticeable in my voice. I'm about to say more, when Effie Trinket interrupts us.

"Supper will be in an hour. You might want to change and take a shower before then." Katniss gives me a weak smile and quickly gets up to leave the room. I head down to my room as well and get ready for supper.

When I'm done getting prepared I head down to where the dining room is and sit down in a seat to wait for everyone else to arrive. When Katniss comes into the room with Effie, she gives me a small smile and takes a seat next to me. Her hair is still wet from taking a shower and she wears a dark green shirt. My eyes momentarily catch something shiny and gold on the upper left side of her shirt. I'm about to look at it more closely when Katniss notices me staring at her and I quickly turn my head to the plate of food in front of me in embarrassment. Haymitch never shows up, so we decide to start dinner without him.

As Katniss and I stuff our faces with the various foods laid out before us, I notice Effie watching us closely with squinted eyes. I look up from my food and give her a questioning look.

"I'm just surprised that you guys have decent manners," she says with a hint of redness in her cheeks. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages."

After a couple seconds of silence, I see Katniss put down her fork and knife out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head in her direction and notice that she has started eating her food with her hands. I suppress a smile as I see Effie's reaction of Katniss' sudden change of table manners. I decide to join the fun and put my fork and knife down as well. Katniss looks over to me and we both try to contain ourselves from bursting out in laughter.

Once we finish eating Katniss and I both wipe our hands on the tablecloth instead of using a napkin, and then head over to a different compartment to watch the recap of the reaping. When they finally show the District 12 reaping, I can't help gaping at the screen while I watch the action take place. Prim getting called, Katniss volunteering, Prim not willing to let go, me stepping in to take Prim away and let Katniss ascend the stairs, and to cap it all off, me getting called. District 12 definitely had the most excitement during the reaping.

When the recap is over, I'm exhausted and ready to go to sleep. Effie is the first to get up. She bids us both goodnight and leaves the room. Katniss and I stay up a little while talking and comforting each other. After an hour Katniss yawns and I get up from the coach.

"Well, I think it's time you and I get some sleep, sound good?" I ask Katniss as I stretch out my hand to her and she gladly takes it to help her stand up.

"Sounds like a great idea," she says with a small smile. We walk out of the room together and walk to Katniss' room. We stop outside her door and I turn to face her.

"Goodnight, Katniss," I say as I stroke her cheek. I drop my hand from her face and turn to leave, but before I can start to head to my room, Katniss grabs my wrist, catching by surprise.

"Wait," she says pleadingly. I turn back around to face her and see fear in her expression. "Peeta, I'm scared. I know I'm going to have nightmares. The other tributes are already haunting me."

"Katniss, there is nothing to be afraid of for now. They can't hurt you yet."

"I know, but…" tears spring to her eyes and spill over onto her face. I'm shocked and quickly move forward to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Katniss wraps her arms around my neck and starts to sob. I hug her closely to me and stroke her hair, attempting to calm her down.

"Katniss, what's going on?"

"I just can't believe they're going to make us fight each other," she says in between sobs and gasps. I want to go home, Peeta. I don't want to close my eyes and have nightmares about people that I haven't even fought yet! Just… just stay with me tonight, please?" I pull away from her enough so I can see her face and look her in the eyes.

"Always." And with that, Katniss pulls me into her room, and we fall asleep in each other's arms, letting the movement of the train calm us. Safe and sound.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry it took my so long to write this chapter! I hope you forgive me! This isn't the most interesting chapter, but essential. I promise the story is about to become very interesting in a couple chapters. I make no promises about how soon i will be able to update again, but i will try my best to do it asap! You guys rock and i hope u enjoy this chapter!**

**(I'm all ears for suggestions)**

**:)**

**and now introducing...**

Chapter 7

A rapping on the door is what wakes me up the next morning. I squeeze my eyes closed as I hear Effie Trinket's high-pitched voice on the other side of the door saying, "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I roll over to my side with a grunt and bump into something. I open my eyes slowly to see a sleeping Katniss by my side. She looks so adorable and content when she is sleeping. She is on her side with her arms pressed together and her hands tucked behind her neck. Her face looks so innocent and peaceful I don't dare to try and wake her from her sleep.

I quietly pull the cover off of me, careful so not to take the covers off of Katniss as well, and slip out of the comfortable bed. I am about to head out to my room and get ready for breakfast, but before I can even take a step away from the bed, a hand grabs my wrist.

"Where are you going?" she says in a sleepy and confused voice. I turn around to face her and bend down to stroke her cheek.

"I was just going to go to my room to get dressed. I promise I'll be right back."

"Please don't go. I'm afraid to be by myself. Especially when we are going to be in the Capitol in less than two hours." Katniss says in a pleading voice. Her hands grip around my wrist more tightly, but not tight enough to hurt me. I sigh and sit on the bed besides her.

"I'll go get my close and be right back, okay? I won't even change in my room."

Katniss sighs and says, "Okay." She leans forward and gives my cheek a small kiss. I smile at her and get up to leave the room.

When I return to Katniss' room, clothes in hand, she stands in the middle of the room wearing the same green dress she wore last night and the same delicate braid. Her hands trace the gold pin on her dress and my curiosity about it grows even more. I put my clothes on Katniss' bed, without her noticing my presents, and go up to stand in front of her. I take her hands off of the pin and hold them in mine. She slightly jumps at my touch and looks up to my face.

"Hey, I didn't see you come back in."

"I just got here. What's that pin you're wearing?" I ask changing the subject.

"It's a mockingjay pin. A friend gave it to me after the reaping. Asked me to wear it as my token from the district. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," I say as I put Katniss' hands down and touch the pin lightly. I look back up to Katniss' face, which is staring at me. I give her a small smile and take her hand. "Come on, we should go down to breakfast."

When we enter the dining cart, Effie and Haymitch are already there waiting for us. Haymitch is laughing his head off, probably drunk like usual.

"Come sit you two!" he says waving us over. We take seats next to each other and start stuffing our faces with what food is in front of us. After we are done eating and I feel like I might not be able to hold everything down, Katniss speaks and breaks the silence amongst us.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice," she says talking to Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," Haymitch replies in a slurred voice then bursts out into laughter once more. I look him with shock and hatred. Why is he laughing? We are heading towards our death and his advice to us is to just _stay alive_? I knew Haymitch was obnoxious, but I never knew how much. I was hoping he would put his act together at least attempt to help one of us try to win the games.

"That's very funny." I get up from my seat and grab the wine Haymitch holds in his hands, but it then suddenly slips out from my hands and crashing to the carpeted floor. I ignore the mess on the floor and look Haymitch in the eyes and say, "Only not to us."

Haymitch tries to punch me in the jaw, but Katniss is too quick for him. She picks up a knife and drives it into the wood table between his long fingers.

"That is mahogany!" I hear Effie say, but no one is paying attention to her. Haymitch settles back into his chair and squints at the two of us for a moment. I glance worriedly towards Katniss who looks at me in the same way. I shrug and turn my attention back to Haymitch and stay quiet until he speaks.

"Well, what's this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year? Maybe you guys aren't so helpless after all. Katniss, can you throw I knife at anything besides a table?" Katniss looks at him confused for a moment, but then picks up another knife and throws it across the room, hitting it in between two panels on the wall.

I wish I could throw and hunt like Katniss can. I have some experience from hunting with her in the past, but I will never be as amazing as she is. The only thing I'm really good at is frosting cakes, and how is that going to help me in the arena? It won't. Not unless they have a giant cake in the arena that I could frost and miraculously kill someone with. Katniss has a real chance at winning the games, and if anyone deserves to win, it's her. I am going to try my hardest to get her home safely to her mother and sister. Her family needs her to survive. If I win, and Katniss dies, there is no life for me back at home. And I will only be able to do so much to help Katniss' family survive from starvation. I can't keep burning bread.

"All right, I'll make a deal with you," Haymitch says after staring at us for a couple of minutes. "You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll staying sober enough to help you. But you have to do exactly what I say."

"Fine," I say determinedly.

"So help us," Katniss says.

"When we get to the train station, you will be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you, but no matter what they do, don't resist."

"But-" Katniss starts, but is cut off.

"No buts," Haymitch says. "Don't resist." And with that he gets up and leaves the dinning car.

Suddenly the car goes dark. It is hard to see, but I can make out outlines of things. We must be in the tunnel that runs through the mountains and into the Capitol. I look over at Katniss who quickly fumbles over to me. She puts her arms around me and I do the same, hugging her tightly to me.

"Peeta-" she says in a panicky voice.

"Shh. I know. I'm scared as hell too, but we are going to get through this okay? I'll be with you at all times. That is unless we are with our stylists. I promise."

"Okay."

I suddenly see a light coming from the window and both Katniss and I run to look at the marvelous Capitol. Everything looks so new and techy. There are towers so tall that I can't strain my head up far enough to see them. There is no dust in the air, like there is in district 12 from the mines. The sun shines radiantly and the sky doesn't have a trace of a cloud. The whole sight can lift someone's mood up in a second.

We then pull into the train station and all around us are people in bizarre clothes and hairdos, waving and smiling at us. A smile creeps onto my lips and I raise my hand and start to return the waves of the crowd. Katniss stares at me as I do this and I shrug.

"Who knows? One of them may be rich; can be one of our sponsors," I say.

The train slows to a stop and Effie and Haymitch come back into the room. The doors of the train open and I can hear the crowd cheering for us as we walk out. We are quickly escorted to a building by peacekeepers where supposedly we will meet our stylists and get cleaned up.

When we are inside of the building, I look around at the luxurious place. It's the same style as the justice building back in 12, but nicer and fancier. The place is loud and filled with Capitol people and maybe a couple of tributes. Velvet couches are spread out all over the room with various people sitting on them. Huge screens hang from the walls playing the recap of the reapings from all districts. I reach out and grab Katniss' hand, afraid of the Capitol and never wanting her to leave my side. She gives me my hands a small reassuring squeeze and I look her way to see her face. She's looking at me and smiling weakly. She is trying to look brave for the Capitol; for me, but I know her too well to know that she is as afraid as I am.

Before I can attempt to comfort her, we are pulled away from each other by peacekeepers and panic rises inside of me. Katniss says my name but I know there is no way to fight my way back to her. I want to protect her from her fears; want her to protect me as well. I promised I would stay with her, but this is the one time I can't. But it's not like I won't see her again. I'll see her at dinnertime, but it seems like years away. I never wanted to leave her side.

The last thing I hear before I am pulled into another room is Katniss screaming my name in fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me a long time to update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this story in their alerts! I appreciate it soo much! I hope you guys are enjoying the story and i hope you guys will keep reviewing! Also if you have any suggestions please let me know! You guys rock! :)**

**And now introducing...**

****Chapter 8

**Katniss POV:**

_R-i-i-i-p!_ Shit. That hurt. I grit my teeth, trying to prevent myself from screaming out in pain. I lay on a hard table as my prep team, Flavius, Octavia, and Venia, hover over me ripping every last piece of hair off my body.

"Sorry!" Venia apologizes in her weird Capitol accent. "Your just so hairy!"

I ignore her apology and instead think about Peeta. I wish he were here with me right now. I want him to hold my hand and tell me that everything is going to be okay. But I'm sure the same thing is being done to him, and I want to be there for him as well. Just thinking about Peeta makes something inside my stomach tingle, though I'm not sure what it is. I've never had this feeling before. Although it is strange and unfamiliar, I like the feeling, but it is as if something needs to be satisfied, something I don't have. If only I knew what that something was.

The final swathe of my leg hair is uprooted in a painful jerk. They take my robe off once again and I stand there naked as my prep team circles and makes sure I'm ready to finally meet my stylist. All three of my prep team step back and look at each other. "I think you're finally ready for Cinna!" Flavius says excitedly. My prep team dart out of the room and I'm left there alone in the white room wearing absolutely nothing on my body. I have the impulse to grab my robe and rap it tightly around me and never have to take it off in front of anyone again. But I know my stylist will take it off of me once again, so I decide to leave it off.

Suddenly the door slides open and there stands my stylist. He's not what I expected him to look like. I thought he would appear like everyone else in the Capitol with his or her weird looks and hairdos, but he doesn't look like that at all. Instead he wears a plane navy t-shirt and a pair of black paints. The only strange thing he wears is a thin line of gold eyeliner on top of his eyelids.

"Hello, Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist." He steps towards me and reaches his hand out to shake hands.

"Hello," I say in a quiet voice.

"That was the bravest thing I've seen anyone do. What you did for your sister. It's an honor to be the stylist of someone so brave and willing to volunteer, but I'm sorry this had to happen to you," Cinna says woefully. I'm confused at his words for a second, but then a small smile creeps up onto my lips as I realize what Cinna is saying.

"Most people just congratulate me." Cinna shakes his head and gives me a sad look.

"I don't see the point in that. There isn't anything to congratulate about this." My smile grows broader. I never thought any of the stylists would be this pleasant. Cinna has not met any of my expectations. He must be new because he is too polite and I've never seen him on television back at home when they show all the stylists.

"You're new, aren't you?" I say studying him more closely.

"Yes, this is my first year in the Games," says Cinna. Of course it is his first year. They gave him district 12.

"So they automatically gave you district 12."

"I asked for district 12." His eyes wonder around my body to make sure the prep team did a good job. His eyes then land on my hair and his expression changes. "Who did your hair?"

"My mother."

"It is absolutely beautiful," Cinna says. He gives me my robe and I quickly and gratefully put it on and follow him to a separate room for lunch. We sit down and Cinna pushes a button that brings our food. I survey the food for a little bit, but my mouth starts to get moist and I dig into the delicious various foods.

"So Katniss, about your opening ceremony costumes," Cinna begins. "Me and your fellow tribute Peeta's stylist have made your costumes matching.

"So, I'll be in a coal miner outfit?" I say with discuss.

"Not exactly. See, I don't want to do that. Every other year the stylist for district 12 dress their tributes up in coal miner outfits. But to me, it is too plain and way overdone. I want to do something so people remember you."

"So you're here to make me look pretty?" I say, thinking that I was wrong, and this Cinna guy is really like all the other stylists.

"No, I'm here to try and help you make an impression. Now Katniss, you aren't afraid of fire, are you?" _What kind of a question is that?_ Cinna sees my expression and grins.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of makeup, dress up, and nails, I'm finally prepared for the opening ceremony for tonight. I'm dressed in all black with a cape made of yellow and orange streams. Cinna plans to light the cape on "fire", and I have to admit, I'm a little scared. He said they aren't real flames; just synthetic flames and I will be perfectly safe. I tell myself, if Peeta is also doing this, then I'll be brave and go through with it as well.<p>

"This is going to make the audience go wild. They are going to remember you when you are in the arena. Katniss, the girl who was on fire," Cinna says proudly.

When Peeta and his prep team show up for the opening ceremony, I huge smile appears on my face and I walk over to him. I rap my arms around him and he does the same to me. I feel safer in his embrace, I feel at home and myself when I'm with him. That feeling in my stomach that I got before comes back and I start to wonder what it is. Peeta is my best friend and nothing will change that. But this feeling inside me is trying to tell me something; trying to tell me there is something more. I look up at Peeta's face and he smiles down at me.

"I missed you. " Redness rises in my cheeks and I can suddenly tell what this feeling is. It's a crush. I have a crush on Peeta and I've always had. I just never realized it until now. I always got this feeling around him; always got the redness in my cheeks when he talked to me, I just never paid attention to it until now.

"I missed you too," I say after a few lingering moments of staring at him. I then suddenly remember a question I've wanted to ask Peeta. "What do you think? About the fire?" His facial expression abruptly changes from nice and soft to hardness.

"I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine," he says through gritted teeth.

"Deal." I reply in response. The opening music begins and massive doors open to reveal the crowd-lined streets. The tributes from district one start off towards the crowd and I start to get nervous. Peeta and I help each other into our chariot and we wait for Cinna to come and set our cape alight. We are nearing the doors when Cinna finally shows up with a lighted torch.

"Here we go then," he says and then sets each of our capes on fire. The fire surprisingly doesn't burn, nor do I even feel the heat from the fire. Cinna puts his hand under my chin and I'm forced to look at him. "Remember, heads high. Smile. They are going to love you!" Then Cinna disappears into the crowd behind the doors. I look back to Peeta who looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"Hold my hand?" I ask hoping he will say yes. He nods and holds out his hand for me. My heart skips a beat as I grab his hand. His hand is so welcoming and warm that it makes me never want to let go. But for now, I just hold his hand tightly in mine, as we are brought out of the doors and into the city. The crowd instantly turns their heads towards our chariot with alarm and start cheering and shouting "District 12!" At first I am frozen. So many heads are turned and cheering for us. I'm not used to this attention. But after a while, I start to smile and return the waves from various crowd members. I catch sight of us on a big television screen and am amazed of how breathtaking both Peeta and I look. The fire illuminates our faces making us look astonishing.

As I gain more confidence, I start to blow kisses out towards the crowd, and they go crazy. They are cheering our names and District and I'm glad I'm holding Peeta's hand for support, because if I wasn't I might have fainted from all the excitement. Everyone will for sure remember me now. Katniss, the girl who was on fire.

It is only after we have arrived at the city circle that I realize I'm probably cutting off the circulation in Peeta's hand with how hard I am holding on to it. I loosen my grip on his hand, but he regains his grip on me, and I'm happy he does because in truth, I don't want to let go. "Don't let go," Peeta says looking me in the eyes. I blush and he realizes it and quickly gives me an explanation. "If you let go, I might fall out of this thing."

"Okay," I say with a small smile, that I hope he can't see.

After the ceremony in the city circle, we are brought around and back behind the doors. I get out of the chariot first and stretch out my hand to Peeta to help him get down. I let go of his hand after, because I'm sure if I hold on to it any longer, I wont be able to contain my feelings, and I don't want him to know how I feel about him. We're friends, and that is how it is going to stay until we die in the arena.

I stare at Peeta's face for a few extra lingering seconds before the whole prep team comes rushing over to us. I didn't notice Cinna staring at me as I stare at Peeta's face, but when I look at him, he gives me this smirk. I blush and look down at my feet. Can he tell how I feel about the boy with the bread?

Cinna extinguishes the flames that both Peeta and I still where and after I except hugs from everyone as they all tell us how fantastic we were. As I glance around, I notice tributes from other districts give us dirty looks, which confirms what I expected, we've literally outshone them all.

Peeta leans in to me and whispers in my ear, "You should wear flames more often. They suit you." He gives me a shy smile and I once again blush at the sight of him and from his complement.

I finally decide to not be a wimp and say something back. "You didn't look to bad yourself. You also look pretty good in flames," I say with a small smile and lean up to kiss his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys! I'm so so so sorry i have not updated in such a long time! Blame my school! Anyways, to make up for it, this chapter is longer than usual! I hope you guys enjoy. and please review and make suggestions!**

**and now introducing...**

Chapter 9

We ride in the fancy elevator all the way up to the 12th floor. Everyone is silent while we wait to arrive on the 12th floor. The whole time I keep my eyes on Peeta's face when he is not looking. When his head turns in my direction, I blush and turn my head away so he doesn't know I was staring at him. When the elevator doors open, Effie is the first to head out and starts showing us around the apartment. I don't pay much attention to her though. All I want to do is go to my room, take a shower, and sleep. But of course I can't sleep, but I guess I don't mind not sleeping. It just means more time spending with Peeta or at least more time being around him. Whenever I think about him, butterflies return to my stomach and the sensation is almost unbearable. But I keep myself in control. If only he knew how much of a crush I have on him things would be so much easier. Maybe we could have a relationship. I'm so sick of just being friends with the boy with the bread.

Effie finally dismisses us to go clean up before dinner. Peeta walks with me to my room and we stand outside my door staring into each other's eyes. I suddenly realize what an idiot I must look like, just staring at him with a huge grin across my face. I stop smiling and clear my throat to speak.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah," Peeta says becoming more serious. "See you." He turns and heads towards his room and I stare at his back until he completely out of view. I open the door to my new room until the games and hop into the high tech shower.

Once I am all done getting ready, Effie knocks on my door, summoning me to dinner. Good. I'm starving. Once all of us sit down at the table, Haymitch, Peeta, and I discuss strategies for the arena. When the capitol assistant comes in with our food, I stop midsentence. I know that redhead girl! But I am smart enough not to say anything out load because I know I could probably get her in to trouble.

After dinner, we all watch the recap of the opening ceremony and after we are told to get some rest. Tomorrow, we start training. Peeta walks me down the hall to my room and when we get there we turn to each other. Like usual, we gaze at each other for a couple seconds before one of us speaks.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to have nightmares," I say in a low voice.

"Always," Peeta replies with a sweet smile. "Are you tired yet?"

"No, you?"

"No. Have you been on the roof yet? Cinna showed me earlier on. It is an amazing view, but the wind is a little loud." This is probably his way of saying, let's talk where no one can hear us. So I agree. I nod my head and Peeta grabs my hand and leads me to a flight of stairs. When we are on the roof, the sight of it takes my breath away. I have never seen anything like it, especially because I come from district 12. Peeta and I walk to the railing at the edge of the roof. Peeta turns to look at me and after a while he finally speaks.

"Want to see something cool?"

"Sure," I say. Anything right now, especially with Peeta, will make me feel better. Peeta walks over to the garden not that far away from where we stand, and picks up a rock. He chucks it into the air. I expect it to fall over the ledge and into the city night, but I assume wrong. Instead the rock comes tumbling back towards Peeta and I start to panic.

"Peeta!" I yell. He just smiles though, like he was expecting this. He catches the rock and faces me with a huge smile on his face.

"Got I little scared there?"

"Maybe," I say with a small smile.

"It's because there is a force field around the roof to make sure no tributes escape."

"That's smart of them. I'm sure tributes in the past have tried to escape. I would have," I say then smile. "We should make a game out of it."

"We should. Who can catch the rock." We gaze at each other for a couple lingering seconds. "Come check out the garden" I follow him to the beautiful garden. Peeta sits on a close by bench and pats the seat next to him. I sit next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around me and we are both silent for a couple of minutes, both mesmerizing the view of the Capitol and the cool night air.

"Peeta?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want either of us to die in the arena." Peeta turns and looks at me with a serious face.

"You are not going to die. I will make sure you get back alive, okay?"

"But what about you Peeta? I can't just let you die! You're my best friend," I say the last part in a small voice. But that is not what I truly wanted to tell him. I want to say how I have a huge crush on him and I can't live without him, but the words won't leave my mouth. Instead I start to silently cry. Peeta notices that I am crying and wipes my tears away with his thumb.

"Katniss, you know both of us can't win."

"I wish there was a way," I say quietly.

"I know. Me too." I eyes start to droop and I fall into a dreamless sleep right on Peeta's shoulder.

I don't know how long I have been asleep, but eventually Peeta wakes me up gently. I look at him questionably and then look around. I didn't realize we were still on the roof.

"It is getting chilly, lets go inside, okay?"

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?"

"Always," Peeta replies with a small smile upon his face. We head back down the flight of stairs to our apartment. We slip into the hallway and into my room.

After I get ready for bed, I slip under the covers and Peeta wraps his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and sigh in content. If I could, I would stay like this forever, but of course we have to go into the games. My mind wanders away and I start thinking about the reality of going into the games in just a few days.

"Did you like the roof?" Peeta says interrupting my train of thoughts.

"It was amazing. Lets go up there another time before the games, okay?" I say with a yawn.

"Yeah, lets do that," he says with a small smile. He kisses my cheek. "Goodnight, Katniss."

"Night, Peeta." And with that, I fall asleep.

I wake up with a start. Dawn is breaking through the window, and I roll over wanting to go back to sleep, when I bump into a sleeping Peeta. His eyes flutter open when I bump into him. He looks out the window and notices that it is not fully light outside, and then looks at me quizzically.

"I had a nightmare," I explain.

"I'm sorry. Want to talk about it?"

"Nah, though I think I'm just going to take a shower to calm down. I'll be back."

"I think I'll go to my room and do the same actually, but I'll come back when I'm done, okay?"

"Okay," I say. "Just don't take long."

"Never," Peeta says and walks out the door and down the hall. I sigh and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I strip off my clothes and step into the warm water of the shower. I stand there in the warmness for what seems like forever. I finish washing up and turn the water off. I step out of the shower and into the cool air of the small capitol bathroom. Raping a towel around my fragile body and hair, I walk back into the bedroom where clothes lay on my bed. I guess a capitol assistant came in and laid a pair of clothes down for me while I was in the shower. After I put the simple outfit on, Peeta knocks lightly on the door. I take a deep breath and open the door to let him come in. I smile at him and he returns the gesture. He wears the same outfit as what was laid out for me. Why do we always have to be matching?

"Haymitch didn't give an exact time, but I think we should start heading down to breakfast," Peeta says.

"Alright, hold on let me just do my hair." Peeta nods his head and sits on my bed and waits patiently for me. I quickly do my hair in my usual braid, then turn to look at Peeta who is still sitting on the bed and smiling at me. "What?" I ask.

"I love how you do your hair."

"Thank you..?" I respond. He chuckles and reaches for my hand. I help him up off my bed and together we head down to breakfast. No one is there when we enter the dining room, but Peeta and I decide to start eating without them. We fill our plates with various food options then sit down at the table to eat. A couple minutes later Haymitch walks into the room, looking like he has a hangover. He bids us good morning then fills his own plate with foods and sits down across from us.

Once Haymitch is done eating he pushes his plate back and looks at the two of us.

"Lets get down to business. Training starts today. If you guys like I can coach you together or separately. Decide now."

"Together," Peeta and I say at the same time.

"So give me an idea of what you can do," Haymitch says.

"I can't do anything, unless if you count baking bread and strength," Peeta says shrugging. I stare at Peeta with shock.

"Peeta, we go hunting together almost everyday! What do you mean you can't do anything?"

"Katniss, you are the one that can hunt, I usually just watch you." I shake my head in disproval.

"I've taught you how to hunt and throw knives. We have been hunting together for a few years!" Peeta is about to object when Haymitch interrupts us.

"All right you two, enough arguing." Peeta and I sit there quietly and wait for Haymitch to continue. "So what I hear, both of you could get pretty far in the games with your skills. Peeta you variously have strength, and Katniss, you can hunt and throw knives. Maybe District 12 will finally have a victor. You guys are the first, in a very long time that actually has a chance. But don't show your strengths during training, leave that for your private session." Peeta and I both nod. "Now that we have that cleared up, you have time to relax, but you must meet Effie by the elevator by ten."

It has been a few days of hard and boring training and today is finally the day of our private sessions with the Gamemakers. All 24 tributes wait in a large room for our names to be called for our private sessions. Peeta and I sit next to each other trying to keep up a conversation, but we are both so nervous that it seems impossible to do. I try to sit still and calm down, but I end up not being able to even do that, so I stand up and pace for a while.

Finally Peeta's name is called. He gets up and starts walking towards the door, but I grab his wrist before he can move any further.

"Do you know what you are going to do?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe throw around some weights."

"Maybe do some camouflaging since you used to decorate the cakes at the bakery and you practiced it during training."

"Yeah maybe I'll do that. Thanks the for suggestion, Kat."

"No problem." I let go of his wrist, but quickly grab it one last time as I remember what I originally wanted to say to him. "Oh, and Peeta? Good luck." He gives me a small smile and then walks through the doors of the training center, leaving me by myself.

After half an hour my name is finally called. I stand up and walk into the training center. I can tell that all the Gamemakers are losing their patients. They have been here for too long, and want to be done already, but I don't let this stop me. I walk over to where the silver bow rests on a table and pick it up. It is not like the one I have at home. The feeling is different, but I guess I'll live with it. I pick up an arrow and get ready to shoot at a dummy a couple feet away. I miss the bull's-eye. How did that happen? I never miss.

The Gamemakers start to snicker and I get instantly annoyed at their response. I go back to the table and get another arrow and position it. This time I shoot straight, but when I look at the gamemakers, no one seems to be paying much attention to me. I listen intently to their conversation.

The head gamemaker, Seneca Crane, gets up from his seat and walks towards a table with food near by.

"Who ordered this pig?" he says smiling, not giving me a glance in the slightest. Everyone else turns to look at him and then the pig on the table with an apple in its mouth. An apple.

A pig is upstaging me? What the hell? Am I not worthy of their time? Of course I'm not. But I'm so pissed off that I need to do something. I need to get their attention, but how? A pig with an apple. Apple.

And suddenly, I know just the perfect way to get their attention.

I go back to the table with weapons and grab another arrow. I aim it right at the apple and the arrow goes flying at the apple, pinning it to the wall behind it. There. That got their attention.

Some of the Gamemakers gasp, and some screech. Seneca Crane turns his head in my direction and I give him a smirk.

"Thank you for your consideration," I say sarcastically and then leave the room without being dismissed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Soo sorry it took such a long time for me to update! i feel so bad! Blame finals! **

**Anyways, I have been so excited for this chapter since the beginning of the story (yes i already had it planned out) and i hope you guys love it as much as i do! :) better chapters to come from now on! yay!**

**And now ****introducing...**

Chapter 10

Getting an eleven in training makes me think that the capitol is trying to tell me something, but Peeta says it is just because they liked my temper. This will also make the other tributes keep an eye on me. I will probably be the first one killed in the arena, but I don't care. I want Peeta to be the one who wins.

The next morning I wake up in Peeta's embrace. The sun dances on his skin and makes his face look more prominent. I love it when he is sleeping. His face is so peaceful and expressionless, like he doesn't have a care in the world. I try to carefully wiggle my way out of his grip, but fail and he wakes up. I smile at him shyly and get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Peeta asks.

"Getting dressed. I think we are late for breakfast. You should get ready as well." Peeta grunts, but eventually gets out of bed. He tells me he will see me at breakfast and heads down to his room to get ready.

After I am finished getting ready, I had down to the dining room. Everyone sits around the table eating breakfast and I take my seat next to Peeta. I fill my plate with various foods and dig in. When I am finished, I push my plate back and lean back in my seat. I watch Peeta refill his plate and start to eat again. After a while a glance over at Haymitch who is staring at me closely with his eyes narrowed. I raise my eyebrow and give him a questioning look, but he just shakes his head and clears his voice.

"So I thought a lot about coaching you guys. Weather it should be together or separate and I have come to the conclusion that you guys are going to be coached separately."

**Peeta's POV**

What? Why would Haymitch do that? What could be so private that we can't be coached together? I look at Katniss who appears to be thinking the same thing as me. She turns her head and we both stare at each other with a face that says _I don't want to train without you. _I turn back to Haymitch and finally speak.

"Why can't we be coached together?"

"Because I said so."

"But-" Katniss begins to say, but is shortly cut off.

"No arguing! You do what I tell you to do. End of discussion!" Haymitch says annoyed. The rest of the meal is eaten in an awkward silence.

After breakfast, before I have the chance to talk to Katniss alone, Effie grabs Katniss' arm and pulls her out of the room for private coaching. I sit down with Haymitch and we talk about how I am going to woo the crowd.

By the time coaching is over, I am not in such a great mood and it seems like neither is Katniss. Maybe Effie also pissed her off. Effie spent what seems like 4 hours on my paster.

When Katniss sees me she instantly walks over to me and gives me a hug. We both sigh in relief, happy to see each other after those long hours of coaching.

"Hey," I say while pulling away. "How was training?"

"It was horrible. Effie made me walk in heels for a long time and then Haymitch said I have as much charm as a dead slug."

"Don't listen to him. He does not know what he is talking about."

"I'm just not in a good mood now. I want to get the interview over with.

"Me too," I say with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Later that day, my prep team gets me ready for the interviews, which are tonight. Prepping takes long for me, but not as long as it takes for Katniss. Haymitch and I wait by the elevator waiting for Katniss to come so we can line up with the rest of the tributes and wait to be interviewed.<p>

When Katniss finally comes, it is like my heart skipped a beat. She looks absolutely stunning, but I don't know if I would be taking it too far by saying so. Instead I just smile at her and she returns the gesture. Seeing her smile makes my heart melt. I want to take her hand and kiss her lips. I want to tell her how I feel about her. How I've loved her since the first day of school, but I can't. We are friends and that is how it should stay. If only she felt the same way for me.

When we arrive backstage where all the other tributes are, we line up in order of districts. I turn to Katniss who is standing behind me and I can tell she is nervous.

"Hey," I say trying to get her attention. When she finally looks up to me I continue. "Why are so nervous? You are going to be fine. Just be yourself okay?"

"Well, apparently being myself is a bad idea because people don't like my attitude." She looks at the ground, probably because she has tears in her eyes. This pisses me off. Why was Haymitch being so mean to her? She is perfect the way she is!

"Hey, look at me," she picks her head up and looks into my eyes. "You're strong and I know you will not let that get to you. You are an amazing girl no matter what Haymitch or other people say. The people out in the audience tonight don't know you yet. Just be yourself and they will love you. I promise. It's like when we first met and I immediately thought you were this nice and caring girl, which you are. Don't be nervous." Katniss gives me a small smile and hugs me.

"Thanks Peeta. You are an amazing friend."

By this point they are interviewing Rue from district 11 and I am next. I still don't know what to say though. I haven't really given much thought to it and Haymitch gave no good advice. I guess I'll just try to be funny and charming as people say I am.

When I'm called I walk onto the stage, shake Caesar Flickerman's hand, and then sit down in the white chair across from him. "So, Peeta, the Capitol must be very different from District 12. What has been the most different or interesting thing you have seen since you got here?" Caesar asks.

"Well, the showers are different," I respond smiling.

"Showers? We have different showers?"

"Yeah. I have a question for you Caesar, do I smell like roses to you?" I lean forward and at first Caesar is confused, but then quickly follows along and leans forward as well. He takes a sniff and nods.

"Yeah you do! Do I smell any good? I lean in again and sniff.

"Well, you definitely smell better than I do." By the point the crowd is going nuts. Everyone is laughing and cheering as Caesar and I smell each other. I sit back in my chair and smile at the crowd.

"Maybe it is because I've lived here longer than you have," Caesar replies.

"That makes sense."

"So, Peeta, lets talk about your friend Katniss Everdeen for a second, shall we? You guys are pretty close am I right?" This is not a topic I planned to be talking about during my interview. It is hard to talk about my crush. I take a deep breath and nod my head. "Tell us about the reaping. Was that Katniss' sister who got picked in the first place?"

"Yes, it was. See, uh, Katniss has a very close relationship with her younger sister and will do anything to protect her, even if that means taking her place at the reaping."

"And that moment. The moment you came into the scene and took her little sister away and let Katniss get onto the stage. Why did you do that? Why did you let your best friend go? Instead, maybe you could have protected her and not her little sister."

"No, see it doesn't work that way between us. I know I would get my butt kicked if I tried to save Katniss instead. Her sister means everything to her. So my only other option was to help Katniss, which was to take her sister away to their mother."

"Wow. What a true friend you are, Peeta." And just then, the timer goes off and my interview is finally over. I get up from my seat, shake Caesar's hand and walk off stage, where I pass Katniss who is walking towards the stage looking more nervous as ever. When I get backstage the team greats me with good jobs and you did wells. When I hear Katniss' name called, I immediately turn to the T.V and give Katniss my full-undivided attention.

**Katniss' POV**

As I step onto the stage, I become more nervous than ever. How am I going to survive this night? I've never done anything like this before. Suddenly everything around me becomes and I can barely hear the audience and Caesar's voice. I shake Caesar's hand and sit on the white chair Peeta sat in a couple of seconds ago. My mind wanders to my coaching with Haymitch.

* * *

><p>I knock in Haymitch's door and he answers shortly after. He ushers me in and I sit on one of the many chairs in his room. The smell of alcohol fills the air with a horrible smell and all I want to do is get out of here as soon as I can. Haymitch clears his throat and I look at him and raise my eyebrow, waiting for him to finally start talking.<p>

"So, you and baker boy-"

"There is nothing going on between us," I say too quickly because Haymitch looks at me suspiciously. I blush and quickly turn my head away from his gaze.

"Want to talk about it" he asks me too innocently.

"Not really," I reply.

"Well too bad sweetheart. Now tell me, what's going on between you two?"

"Fine. I love him, but he only sees me as another one of his many friends."

"Maybe not. Have you asked?"

"No. I…I can't. I don't want to fall in love with him right before the games."

"Well, I think he has the right to know how you feel. It will give him something to fight for. The star crossed lovers."

"But what if he doesn't love me back? My heart will be crushed."

"Trust me. He is already there." I look at Haymitch's face in confusion.

"What do you-?" Suddenly we are interrupted by a knock on the door.

* * *

><p>Caesar talking to me interrupts my thoughts.<p>

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask confused. Caesar chuckles.

"I think someone is a little nervous. I said tell us about after the reaping. Did your sister come to say goodbye?"

"Yes, she did."

"And what did you tell her?"

"That I love her and I will try my best to win."

"Yes, try you will. So, Katniss, is there someone special back at home?" At first I thought we were still talking about Prim, but then I realized we have moved on from that subject. Oh. He is asking if I have a boyfriend. Great. This is something I don't really want to talk about in front of all of Panem, but I guess I have no other choice.

"Nah, not really," I finally reply.

"Come on, I don't believe it for a second! Such a pretty young lady you are, there has to be someone! Katniss, come one. Tell us."

"Well," I say sighing. "There is this one guy that I've had a crush on for a while, but I'm sure he didn't notice me until a couple years back."

"So I'll tell you what. You go out there, and you win this thing, and when you get back home, he will have to go out with you!" I know exactly what I have to say next without even looking at Haymitch.

"I don't thinking winning is going to work in my case."

"And why ever not?" Caesar asks.

"Because…because he came here with me." I say in a quiet voice.


	11. Author's note

**Hey guys! So sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but i have a couple things to say/ ask. **

**1. i am going on a 5 week trip starting July 2nd and going until August 5th so i will not be able to update for that whole time, but i promise to get at least another chapter in before i leave! DW!**

**2. As i start to write the next chapter, i have to think of how i want to play out Peeta and Katniss' relationship. I want to ask you guys if it is okay if it gets a little mushy and physical. Obviously i am sticking to my rating on this story, but i think it would be cute to get some Peeta and Katniss in... if you know what i mean :)**

**PLEASE give me your opinion! I want to know what you guys think! And i am ALWAYS open for any suggestions! Keep this in mind!**

**You guys rock! thank you to everyone who is following this story and who always review! It means soo much to me!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I've been bussy packing for my big trip for the next 5 weeks! I promised you guys i would update before i left, so here it is!**

**I hope you all have an AMAZING summer and i will update right when i get home.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**and now introducing...**

Chapter 11

When I step out of the elevator, still overwhelmed from my interview, Peeta is leaning against the wall waiting and looking anxious. I slowly walk towards him, staring at his face the whole time to try and figure out what he is thinking. When he finally notices my presence I stop walking and he starts. He slowly walks towards me and I get the feeling he is angry with me.

"Peeta, I can Explai-" but Peeta's lips crashing onto mine abruptly cuts me off midsentence. At first I am shocked and confused by his actions, but I then realize _Peeta mellark, the guy I have a crush on, is kissing me. ME._ I sort all this out in my head and then start to kiss him back.

"By the way," Peeta says in between kisses, "I've loved you since forever." I smile against his lips and kiss him back with more force and push him against the wall.

"Peeta," I say breathless. "Peeta I-" but once again I am cut off, this time by the elevator door opening. Peeta sighs taking my hand and whispers into my ear.

"We'll continue this later," he says with a smirk. I nod and smile, and before I can say anything else, he gives me one last kiss. I sigh, thinking how I have to wait until tonight to actually talk to him and sort everything out.

"Alright you two break it up. Save all this kissy stuff for later," Haymitch says pushing his way between us, which forces me to let go of Peeta's hand. I give Haymitch a glare and take Peeta's hand again. He wraps an arm around my waist and we look at our team. Cinna and Portia are smiling like idiots, Effie is mumbling to herself saying who knows what, and Haymitch just stares at us. "Good job with your interviews. You guys didn't mess up like I thought you might." I roll my eyes and start to walk away with Peeta by my side. "Wait," Haymitch says and I turn around to face him. "Nice job sweetheart," he says with a smile and a wink. I giggle and turn to walk away again with Peeta still holding my hand. "Don't be late to dinner!" Haymitch shouts to us before we disappear down the hallway.

Later that night after dinner, I lay in bed wrapped in Peeta's arms in his dark room. It has been a couple hours since I've been in bed and I still can't go to sleep even with Peeta by my side. I sigh and look up at the ceiling, letting my mind wander.

Tomorrow the games start and I am so nervous. What if I die? What if Peeta dies? I won't be able to live without him. If he dies, he will be taking part of me with him that no one will ever be able to fix. So, I have to make sure Peeta wins. At least he will be able to move on and start a new life with someone else. He can be happy and not have to deal with me. He can take care of Prim and my mother while I am not there.

I turn to face Peeta, who is sleeping peacefully by my side and I smile at the sight of him. He is so cute when he is sleeping. His face is expressionless and so calm, like he doesn't have a care in the world. There is no way I am letting the boy with the bread die in the arena.

I slip out of Peeta's arms carefully and get out of bed. The room has gotten too stuffy for me to stay in it. I have to get some fresh air, and I know exactly how I can get it. I quietly climb the steps to the roof and shut the door behind me. The fresh air hits my face in a gust of wind, and I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open them, I start to hear the noises from down below. I walk to the railing and look out into the Capitol night. Big screens show reruns of all the interviews and I can faintly hear people shouting as there favorite tribute shows up on screen.

I am so caught up on what is happening down below me that I jump when I feel a pair of arms slide around my waist. "Sorry," I hear Peeta say. "I didn't mean to scare you." I turn around in his arms to face him. I give him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay," I replay. "Couldn't sleep anymore?"

"No, of course not. What were you thinking about just now?"

"How ridiculous the Capitol is. I mean look at them!" I say angrily. "Don't they have anything else to do with their lives besides this?"

"Apparently not, but that's not all you were thinking about, was it?"

"Well, I was also thinking about tomorrow. Peeta, I'm scared."

"I know. So am I, but I am going to always be with you, okay? I will never leave you and I will always protect you, I will die for you."

"Peeta, you can't die! I won't… I can't…"

"Shh. I know," Peeta says and kisses me softly on the lips. We are silent for a minute as we both look out into the Capitol. The sounds of screaming and cheering have not yet died down.

"I just don't want them to change me," Peeta says quietly. I brush a couple strands of hair off his face and look into his eyes.

"How would they change you?"

"Turn me into something I'm not. I just don't want to be another piece in their games. I just keep wishing of a way to show them that they don't own me. If I'm going to die, I want to still be me."

"Are you saying you won't kill anyone or fight?"

"No I will, when the time comes. I'll kill if someone lays a finger on you, but does what I say make any sense to you?"

"Yeah, I just can't think like that," I say with a sigh.

"And what about you and I, Katniss?"

"What about us?"

"Are we more than just friends?"

"Well, do friends do this?" I ask leaning in and kiss him softly on the lips.

We stay like that for a while and he finally pulls back and says against my lips, "I guess not." He looks into my eyes and smiles. I take a deep breath. _Now is the time to tell him. It's now or never,_ I tell myself. I'm about to open my mouth, to confess to him that I love him, when Peeta speaks. "It's getting late. We should try and get some sleep. We have a big, big, big day tomorrow." I smile at him and take his outstretched hand into mine. We walk down the stairs and into Peeta's room. I lay down in bed with Peeta by my side. He slides his arms around my waist and we finally both drift off to sleep.

The next morning my prep team bursts into the room and pulls me out of bed. "Sorry to disturb this beautiful moment honey, but we got to get you ready for the games!" Octavia says excitedly. They take me out of Peeta's room and into the prep room.

It seems like hours until they are done prepping me, and it is finally time to get Cinna. My prep team says goodbye and wishes me good luck and leaves the room. Before I get to see Cinna, a capitol assistant comes in with what looks like a needle.

"What is that?" I ask nervously. The capitol assistant doesn't answer, but instead jabs the needle into my arm, which hurts like hell.

"This is your tracker," the assistant says and then leaves the room. When Cinna arrives we sit down to eat breakfast in silence. I start getting so scared and nervous that I didn't notice that I was pressing down on the tracker. It starts to bruise and Cinna notices. He puts his fork down and looks at me.

"Katniss, do you want to talk? I'm here to talk if you need to." I shake my head and we finish the rest of our meal in silence. Once we are done another capitol assistant comes in the room to show us the way to the hovercraft. The hovercraft is waiting on the top of the training center with a ladder for me to ascend. I turn back to face Cinna and give him a worried look. He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. "Katniss, It's okay. Just get on the hovercraft and I'll be waiting for you in the launch room. You'll be fine." I give him a little nod and move away from him and towards the hovercraft. I put my hand on the ladder and I suddenly frozen into place. The ladder brings me up to the hovercraft and lets me go once I am inside.

I look around the room I stand in and notice 2 chairs across from each other with a table in the middle. I take a seat in one of the chairs and look out the window as the hovercraft lifts onto the sky and starts making its way towards the arena. I look away from the window and turn my attention to my now bruised arm and think about Peeta. I stare at it for a couple minutes until I hear the door open and someone walks in.

"Hey, sweetheart," Haymitch says.

"Hey, Haymitch," I say in a bored tone. Haymitch chuckles and sits in the chair across from me.

"I'm here to give you some advice and answer any questions you have. You can choose to ignore my advice or you can be a good girl and listen to what I have to say." I roll my eyes at him and lean in closer to him. "So, as you know there are 60 seconds before the games begin. Whatever you do, do not get off your plate before hand or else you'll explode. Also when the games begin don't try and get whatever they lay out there for you guys. Get away from the bloodbath as soon as you can. If you don't, I'm sure you'll be dead in seconds. The first thing you need to do is find water because if you don't you will eventually die of thirst. After that you need to find shelter. And then play it by ear. Just don't be stupid out there, okay? Now do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, where's Peeta?"

"Did you listen to anything I just said?"

"Yeah, I did. Now where is Peeta?"

"He is in another room on the hovercraft. I told him the exact same thing I am telling you. Just do what the boy does and you'll be fine."

"K, sure, whatever," I reply. I look back out to the window and notice that it suddenly got dark. I guess we are here.

When we land, both Haymitch and I get up from our seats. We look at each other awkwardly for a moment before Haymitch decides to talk. He clears his throat and says, "Well, good luck out there. I hope to see you soon." He gives me a small hug and smiles at me.

"Bye, Haymitch." And with that, he leaves the room and the capitol assistant comes in and leads me off the hovercraft. She leads me into a building and into a room; I am guessing is the launch room. The woman closes the door behind me and I face the room. Cinna waits for me in a chair and when he sees me, he gets up and walks over to me. I give him a tight hug, never wanting to let go. I'm shaking so much because I'm nervous. I could be dead in 10 minutes.

When we pull away from each other Cinna walk to a closet and pulls out the jacket I am supposed to wear. He lifts it up and I slide my arm in comfortably. He points to where my heart is and I look down to find my mockingjay pin. I smile up at Cinna and say thank you. Cinna puts his hand behind my neck and places his forehead on mine.

"If I was aloud to bet," he says, "I would bet all my money on you."

"10 seconds," I hear a computer voice say. I look towards the glass cylinder and back to Cinna.

"Good luck, girl on fire." I nod my head and walk towards the glass cylinder. I step inside and turn around as the door closes. I stare at Cinna and he shakes his head in encouragement. The medal plate starts to rise and for a few seconds I can't see anything. Then a burst of light floods my vision and I am standing in an open field of grass. I look around to see all the other tributes wearing the same thing as me. My eyes seek Peeta and I smile broadly at the sight of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice says, "let the 74th Hunger Games begin!"


	13. Chapter 12

**I am sooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! Please forgive me! How was everyone's summers? Mine was AMAZING! I would love to listen to your summer stories! Anyways, this is where the games begin! Ahhh! I'm so excited for you guys to read it!**

**and now introducing...**

Chapter 12

60 seconds. That is how long we are required to stand on our metal circles before the sound of the gong releases us into the bloodbath that waits for us. I look around at all the other tributes and then my eyes land on all the supplies surrounding the cornucopia. There are backpacks scattered around the field of grass with who knows what inside. Knives and a bunch of other weapons are inside the mouth of the cornucopia, and finally my eyes lay upon a sheath of arrows and a bow. _That's mine_, I think to myself. _I have to get to it before anyone else._

When the gong goes off, I run off my metal plate as fast as my feet will let me and go straight towards the bow and arrows. I know Peeta is probably pissed off at me right now for heading right in the middle of the bloodbath, but I'll worry about that later once the bow and arrows are mine. I get there the same time as Glimmer does and we fight over it until unexpectedly Peeta is by my side carrying an orange backpack over his shoulder. He punches Glimmer hard in the face with his fist, and she goes flying backwards. I throw the sheath of arrows and bow over my shoulder while taking Peeta's hand in mine and we start running towards the forest as fast as we can. I'm so focused on trying to get to the forest that I don't notice the knife thrown straight towards my head by Clove. Before I can do or say anything, Peeta puts the orange backpack in front of us to shield us from the knife. The knife hits the backpack and I quickly grab the knife tightly in my hand.

Both Peeta and I look around us for any more intruders before running off towards the forest again. We run for a half an hour before slowing down to a walk. Peeta comes to a stop besides me, breathing heavily. I turn to face towards him and take his hands in mine. I stare at his bruised hand that punched Glimmer in concern.

"You're hurt," I tell him.

"I'm fine Katniss. Lets keep walking and find water." I let it go and just nod. We head off farther into the forest searching for water for a couple more hours until the sun starts to set. When we finally find a place we think is safe to stop, we empty out the objects in the backpack Peeta grabbed before running off. Inside there is a thin black sleeping bag, a pack of crackers, a pack of dried beef strips, a bottle of iodine, a box of wooden matches, a pair of sunglasses, and a half gallon plastic bottle that is bone dry. Really? They couldn't at least fill it up with water? I am then aware as to how dry my mouth is. We need water, and soon.

I'm so caught up in my irritation at the gamemakers, that when the first cannon sounds, I jump. I look at Peeta who is laughing and looking at me with an amused look on his face.

"Shut up," I say with a slight smile and giggle. I look up to the sky and start counting the shots. One… two… three… on and on until they reach eleven. After the last cannon is sounded, I put all the supplies, including the knife, back into the orange backpack and settle my head on Peeta's shoulder. I sigh in relief that we are both still alive and together. I look back at the backpack and my mind wanders to the fact that we don't have water. And if we don't get water soon, both of us will die in no time.

"We need to find water," I say with a dry mouth. "I think it's too late to start looking today since it is already getting dark, but first thing tomorrow we find a lake. For now I think we should find somewhere to sleep." I look up at all the trees, seeing if any of them are strong enough to hold the both of us. Peeta sees me skimming the trees and starts to get a nervous look on his face, as if he has something on his mind. So I stop looking for a tree, turn my attention towards him, and raise my eyebrow questioningly. "What," I ask him.

"I think you forgot that I'm afraid of heights…"

"Oh. Right." I totally forgot. Peeta told me one time while we were hunting back home. I kept begging him to climb a tree with me, but he didn't want to so I ask him why. And he told me then that he was afraid of heights. I remember I didn't make fun of him. Instead, I walked up to him gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "You're cute" with a slight smile on my face. When I come back to reality from thinking about those times when we were safe, I finally say, "So we have to find somewhere where no one will find us." Peeta nods his head and we both get up from the ground and start walking once again.

It's after dark when I finally spot a cave a couple feet ahead of us. I lead us towards it and look inside to make sure no one is hiding in there. When all is clear, I step inside of the dark cave with Peeta right behind me. We put all our things down onto the floor and set up the sleeping bag for the night. Together get into the sleeping bag and Peeta wraps his arms around me and I smile to myself.

"Goodnight, Peeta."

"Goodnight, Katniss." And for the next half hour I try to fall asleep, but fail. My mind is too preoccupied to be able to fall asleep. I'm thinking about tomorrow, and if tomorrow night Peeta will still be able to wrap his arms around me like he always does before to go to sleep. I don't know what I would do with myself if I didn't have Peeta anymore. I don't want to become like my mother. Or maybe I'll be worse than her. But I can't think like this. Not now at least. Not when in this moment I am safe and in his arms. I just need to live in the moment and not think about what will come in the next 48 hours. But I already miss Peeta. I miss the sound of his voice and the way his lips move against mine. I miss his smile and the way he looks at me. Tears start to well up in my eyes, but I won't allow them to spill over onto my face. And then I decide to wake him up, because I need him to tell me that everything is going to be all right. I need him to hold me and calm me down before I start to cry.

I turn around in his arms and start at his face waiting for him to open his eyes because I know he too cannot sleep. When he finally opens his eyes and smiles at me, I smile back and place my hand on his warm soft cheek.

Peeta," I say, but my voice cracks at the end and I can no longer continue speaking so he cuts me off.

"Shh, I know." He says and tightens his arms around me while kissing my cheek. That's when the tears start to flow down my face. I am no longer capable of holding them back; no longer capable of trying to act strong around Peeta.

"Peeta," I start again. "Peeta, I can't lose you."

"Shh it's okay. You're not losing me. I'm right here."

"Peeta… you know that's not what I meant." He sighs and starts playing with my hair while he thinks of what to respond, which takes him a couple of minutes. When he finally figures out what to say and I have calmed down a bit from his hands playing with my hair, he says softly,

"Katniss, you have to consider the fact that I can't lose you either, just like you can't lose me. You know how much you mean to me. I wouldn't be able to live without you by my side. But can we not think about that right now? I just want to think about you and me in this moment. I just want to freeze this moment and live in it forever, because in truth, this might be the last time I see you."

"Peeta, what are you-"

"Katniss, lets face the obvious. We are both trying to protect each other; both trying to get the other out of here alive. But there is no way we can do that when we are with each other. Lets face it, we are vulnerable around each other." I sigh, because I know he is right, as much as I don't want him to be.

"I know… but what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, I've been thinking and there was only one solution I came up with that might work. But then even that didn't seem right considering-"

"Peeta, no. You are not leaving me. I can't, I won't have that happen."

"Katniss! You're being selfish! Think about me! You think I want to go through with this either? If I had a choice I would stay with you forever, but there's no other choice. I have to protect you, and the only way I can do that is if I leave."

"Where are you going to go? Who are going to be allies with?"

"That's what I've been thinking as well. I thought maybe I wouldn't have an ally, or I could some how join the careers."

"How would you get in with the careers? They probably hate us!"

"I'll figure it out, but you have to be willing to let me go. You have to trust me that I will be fine. You have to remember that I'm doing this for you; for us."

I look down, not wanting to look into his pleading eyes. I need time to take this all in. He's had a plan all along and is just telling me now. But deep inside of me, I know that he is right. This is our only way of protecting each other. I know it will be hard, but I have the ability to live out here by myself. I know how to hunt with or without Peeta. And Peeta knows how to survive in the woods as well. I knew this time would eventually come; I just now have to come to terms with it and except it.

"Okay. Fine. But you have to be careful out there. Please don't get hurt. And you have to always think about me. Remember that I'm not going anywhere, at least not without you. Deal?"

"Deal," Peeta replies with a sad smile. He then leans in, and whispers against my lips, "You truly are amazing, you know that?" I smile and pull his head closer to mine and crash my lips to his. In this kiss I try to show him how much he means to me and how much I will miss him, because after all, this might be our last kiss. Ever. Which makes me sad all of a sudden, so I deepen the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck, never wanting to let him go, but knowing I'll have to. After a couple of minutes, Peeta pulls away a couple of inches and looks me in the eyes. "And by the way, sorry for yelling earlier. You just mean so much to me and I needed you to understand that."

"I understand now. No need to apologize. I just… I l-" I'm cut off by Peeta's lips on mine once again. DAMN IT! It was the perfect time to tell him, but no of course he cut me off again! Am I ever going to get that chance to tell him?

"We should go to sleep. It's getting late. We'll talk more in the morning."

"When are you planning on leaving?" I ask worrying this is the last time I'll see him. Peeta just smiles and kisses me one last time.

"I'll be here when you wake up. Don't worry. But I'll probably leave sometime early in the morning. Now go to sleep, okay?" I nod and lie down on Peeta's chest and close my eyes. Peeta goes back to playing with my hair, and I eventually get tired and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, the other side of the sleeping bag is cold. I reach out seeking Peeta's warmth, but find nothing. My eyes flicker open to the bright sun. Once my eyes adjust to the brightness, I turn my head left and right looking for Peeta's presence, but find him nowhere. Panic builds up inside of me. Where is he? Did he already leave? He promised not to leave me until I woke up!<p>

Then I see him come back into the cave with breakfast, and I am instantly relieved and angry. I get up and out of the sleeping bag to stand before Peeta and cross my over my chest. "Peeta! You said you wouldn't leave! How could you?!" Tears start to well up in my eyes, but I won't let them spill over onto my face. Peeta's smile fades off his face and his is replaced with confusion.

"I didn't leave yet… I'm still here. I just went out to get breakfast for us."

"Well, you scared me to death! Next time wake me up before leaving okay?" For a couple of seconds my anger just grows, but then I feel bad for screaming at him because he looks so sad and innocent.

"Katniss, I'm sorry I didn't think-" I silence him with a quick soft kiss and then hug him tightly. We keep yelling at each other and I hate it. I hate the tension between us since last night. I guess we are just nervous about leaving each other.

"Sorry for screaming," I tell him quietly. "I just got scared."

"Don't be scared. I would never leave without telling you." We stand there for a couple of minutes just hugging each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Finally Peeta lets go and holds up the food he caught. "I say we eat some breakfast. Maybe it will calm down both of us." I nod in agreement and we both sit down on the cold cave floor and eat breakfast. After we eat, I feel a lot calmer than before and so does Peeta. We stay seated on the floor for a couple more minutes knowing what's coming next. Peeta has to leave. I finally sigh and get up to walk over to him. I sit down on his lap and kiss him hard.

"I don't want you to leave," I say against his lips.

"Neither do I, but I have to, Katniss."

"I know. Just promise me you'll come back for me once the careers are all killed."

"Of course I will."

"Peeta, there has been something I've been meaning to say… I…" and suddenly the cannon sounds and both Peeta and I jump, not expecting it. I guess the careers got up early to do some hunting.

"Katniss, I really have to go before they find us, but I promise I'll come back and you can tell me whatever you need to say." He leans in to kiss me one last time and then gets off the floor. He gathers his supplies and takes the knife out of the bag. "I love you Katniss, just remember that." And before I can say anything else, he is out of the cave and walking away. I stare after him, wanting to look at him for as long as I can, because I might not ever see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>So? what did you think? Please let me know with reviews!<strong>

**also, if you have a tumblr follow me at: .com**

** if you have a facebook please like my page at: pages/We-love-Jen-JHutch/137871116344127?ref=hl**

** if you have twitter follow me at: /4evaDrEaM2312**

**It would mean so much if you followed my pages as well!**

**thanks and love you all!**


End file.
